


Till I Lost You

by angel_in_me



Series: Shards of Memories [4]
Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: Angst and Romance, Canonical Character Death, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Memories, Memory Loss, Past Relationship(s), Pining
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-11
Updated: 2020-09-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:41:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26403619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angel_in_me/pseuds/angel_in_me
Summary: Азра не мог отвести взгляд от Маэвы. В его глазах она всегда была прекрасна, но в моменты подобные этому, его сердце трепетало особенно сильно, ведь такой её видел только он.
Relationships: Apprentice/Asra (The Arcana)
Series: Shards of Memories [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1896574
Kudos: 3





	Till I Lost You

Азра не мог отвести взгляд от Маэвы. В его глазах она всегда была прекрасна, но в моменты подобные этому, его сердце трепетало особенно сильно, ведь такой её видел только он.

Она вышла из ванной, облачённая лишь в лёгкий лиловый халат, который она когда-то стащила у него, не то чтобы Азра был против. Маэва взглянула на него и улыбнулась. Порой Азре казалось, что её улыбка была способна прогнать густые тучи с осеннего неба над Везувией. В одном простом движении её губ было столько тепла и нежности, что порой он невольно забывал как дышать.

Маэва прошла мимо постели и села за небольшой туалетный столик, стоявший в углу спальни. Азра знал этот маленький ритуал наизусть за то время, что они жили вместе, как и другие её привычки. Сначала она откроет одну из баночек, чтобы воспользоваться любимым кремом, и комнату наполнит тонкий аромат жасмина. Затем она распустит влажные волосы, что были собраны в беспорядочный пучок, и они рассыпятся по её спине, оставляя влажные следы на ткани халата. И только после этого она возьмёт щётку.

Он увидел эту серебряную щётку вместе с парным зеркалом на базаре во время одного из путешествий в Пракру, и не смог пройти мимо. Деликатный узор из выгравированных листьев, обвивавших ручку, и переливавшийся светом множества звёзд опал, инкрустированный в обратную сторону зеркала, всё это напоминало ему о ней. А чистый, почти детский восторг Маэвы, отразившийся на её лице, когда, вернувшись домой, он вручил ей набор, стоил всех потраченных денег.

Поддавшись порыву, Азра одним плавным движением поднялся со своего места и, подойдя вплотную к девушке, мягко забрал щётку из её рук.

— Можно? — спросил он. Маэва посмотрела на него в зеркале и улыбнулась. В её голубых глазах светились игривые огоньки.

— Конечно, — она одной рукой поправила волосы.

Движения Азры были плавными и неспешными. Он аккуратно отделял прядку за прядкой, расчёсывая спутавшиеся волосы, пока они в его руках не становились гладкими и мягкими. Он то и дело посматривал на Маэву в зеркале. Она сидела с закрытыми глазами, и на её лице читалась безмятежность. Он отложил расчёску.

— Ты куда более аккуратен с моими волосами, чем я сама, — прошептала она, не открывая глаз.

— Я бы никогда не причинил тебе боль, — столь же тихо отозвался он и, поддавшись искушению, убрал волосы в сторону и поцеловал её в шею.

Девушка довольно вздохнула и откинула голову вбок, давая Азре большую свободу действий. Он же устроил руки на её талии, играясь с завязками халата. Маэва подалась назад, опираясь спиной на его грудь, и тут его губы нашли то самое место, что каждый раз срывало с её губ самые сладкие звуки. Вот и сейчас она застонала, вздрогнув, когда его зубы закусили нежную кожу.

— Азра… — его имя звучало подобно мольбе, и, о, он был готов ответить на неё. Готов был положить весь мир у её ног, если бы она того попросила. Отдать всего себя без остатка.

— Да, любовь моя? — он оторвался от её шеи. Их лица были так близко, что он чувствовал её частое дыхание на своём лице.

— Пожалуйста…

Большего ему и не было нужно. Он страстно впился в её губы, а пальцы ловко разобрались с завязками халата, отчего невесомая ткань тут же соскользнула с плеч и груди…

Азра открыл глаза, стараясь отогнать прочь воспоминание. Маэва сидела за столиком и расчёсывала волосы. Они практически отросли до той же длины, что и прежде, вот только каштановые локоны теперь были осветлены на кончиках. А вместо лёгкого халата она теперь предпочитала скромную пижаму. Всё изменилось. И воспоминания, которые он хранил за них двоих, делали лишь больнее.

Он приподнялся на локте, наблюдая за движениями щётки.

— Если хочешь, я могу помочь расчесать твои волосы, — предложил он, одновременно надеясь и боясь, что это, если не заставит её вспомнить, то хотя бы вызовет чувство дежа вю.

Маэва обернулась к нему. На её лице не было ни намёка на то, что его слова напомнили ей о чём-то. И, может, оно и к лучшему. Азра не выдержал, если бы она снова впала в кому, как это случалось каждый раз, когда он пытался рассказать ей о прошлом. Но он так хотел, чтобы она вспомнила о них.

— Спасибо, но я сама.

— Конечно, — беззаботно отозвался он, ничем не выдавая своих мыслей.

Мир стал похож на кривое зеркало, и это сводило его с ума. Она была так близко, но при этом оставалась совершенно недосягаемой. Но Азра был готов смириться с этим, раз такова была цена её жизни. И он мог лишь надеяться, что однажды она снова будет любить его как прежде.


End file.
